Deathstar
A villain from New Cutey Honey who tries to help Dolmeck take over Cosplay City. She is arrogant, sadistic and cruel. She wears a skintight leather outfit with star pasties on her breasts, high heels and opera gloves. She also appears to be Dolmeck's lover as well. She is voiced by Laura Chapman in the dub and Sakiko Tamagawa who was also Sonia Castello in Shutendoji OVA 3, Natsumi Tsujimoto in youre under arrest, Keiko in Violence Jack Hell's Wind‏‎, Dotta in Sorcerer Hunters(that one as HOT!!), Princess Kakyuu in Sailor Stars, Lychee in Ranma ½: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China, Lime in Jewel BEM Hunter Lime, Reiko Terayama in Golden Boy, Satan in CB Chara Go Nagai World OVA 3, Tachikoma in Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Rumi Natsumi in Call Me Tonight(that's mega 80s homie. watch it. its really good. and theres no b0ning onscreen.), Sophia Belin in Aquarion (which had a pretty hot weight gain episode), Alexymetalia Maypia in Agent Aika (which is also hot), Athena in Appleseed and rouge in power stone 1 and 2 (the games) in Japan. Abilities Deathstar is skilled in the use of firearms(like most REAL Americans). In her monster form, she can project her ribs outward from her body and extend them as weapons. She can also fly through the use of the bat-like wings on her back. (which DOESNT WORK I REAL LIFE! SRS! JUST SLAPPING PIZZA SLICES ON UR BACK DONT LET U FLY LIKE IN DBZ!) What She Does She is first seen in bed with Dolmeck, implying that the two are lovers. She then attacks Mayor Light after killing the council, using grenades and her gun. Danbei Hayami and Chokkei Hayami then bust in and helps them escape but Deathstar calls on her Moto-Mutants who chase them up to the roof. She then gives the Mayor Dolmeck's message of "if you can beat me, Dolmeck won't think you're weak!" After slugging out Danbei Hayami, she aims her gun at his head, causing Honey Kisaragi to attempt a rescue. Deathstar shoots up Honey but Honey transforms and regains her memories. Deathstar shoots at Honey but the android is too nimble, so Deathstar sends her bikers at her. After the bikers are beaten, she asks Honey what kind of being she is, to which Honey gives a brief rundown of her forms before transforming into her Cutey Honey mode. Deathstar then injects a transformation capsule into her breast and transforms into humanoid bat creature. She fires off her ribs to knock Honey off the building and continues the assault while Honey hangs from the side of said building, but Honey summons her jet plane, the Honey Comet and escapes. After a brief chase, she catches up to the jet but Honey surprises her and chops off one of Deathstar's wings, sending her crashing to earth. Enraged, she grabs Honey's throat but is repelled when Honey kicks her eye dead. After a brief sword fight, she winds up backed against a car where Honey comes down on her with a sword swing. Despite blocking it with her arms, she is cleaved in half as Honey energizes the Silver Floret and the massive amount of energy released literally annihilates her. Deathstar dies screaming Dolmeck's name in terror. Navigation Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cutie Honey Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Panther Claw Category:Deceased